Spare me some confidence
by fourteen
Summary: mitsui has a sister who thinks that she is overshadowed by her brother. the result is a girl with a dry humour about herself and everything else. and my, she does feel bad about herself. chapter 12 up.(finally)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: is it possible for you to read the other disclaimers in other stories? Ok! I don't own slam dunk! I don't even own any of the books, vcds etc! Haha! I am not allowed to read comics you see. My mum wouldn't agree to buy the vcds either. But I watch slam dunk on TV and sometimes borrow the comics. Haha! Tsk tsk! Let's get to the story...  
  
I am Riko Mitsui. Of course, you don't know me. Perhaps you know my brother then. There is it. The twinkle of recognition in your eye. Now you look at me with different eyes. I know you are dying to ask some questions. Do I play basketball? Do I fail my grades miserably? Do I look good? So you can answer the last question yourself since you are looking at me. The answer to all are NO. I am but a plain little freak of nature. I will never belong to the Guinness book of records unless it is for the "most average girl" or even "only person who has mastered invisibility". I meant that figuratively of course. If I really could become invisible, I wouldn't be average would I?  
  
Now, how can a boy who is outrageously good in basketball, has outstandingly horrible grades and looks to die for have such a plain Jane for a sister? Well, welcome to my family. Or what there is left of it. In case my brother did not tell you about this, and since no one would ever ask me, my parents are divorced. Nothing much in this modern world huh? But what if I tell you that we live with our mother and she died. Sounds cliché right? But it's true. My brother refused to move in with our father. Not that I want to either but you can probably relate more to him than to me.  
  
Perhaps to those who are blind I am talking to, which is fairly possible since everyone who can see cannot see me thus are not bothering to actually HEAR me, you might want to know how I look. I didn't dye my hair blue like my brother, so obviously it is black. I keep my hair short although not exactly tidy. It especially loves poking my eyes. At least I have attention from something even if it is just my own hair. Let's get back to boring you out with my looks, or lack there of. My face is average looking. Let's see, I have a pair of eyes, a nose and a mouth! Average eh? Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I had 4 eyes, 8 noses and 13 mouths. I guess not. My face will be too full by then. I wouldn't know where to look, what to smell and use which mouth to use to talk and eat. Maybe talking is not a problem because I hardly talk anyway. Or should I put it this way, no one will hear me speak. Actually, I like my eyes. They aren't anything special but I like them anyway. Although this is totally irrelevant, I think they are the same eyes my brother has. And so did my mum.  
  
I am getting bored with my looks especially since there is nothing much to say. If you want me to describe my brother, I can probably go on for hours. However, most of the information are on fan websites all over the world so I shall not waste my saliva. Not that saliva would be wasted as there seem to be unlimited saliva produced by the salivary glands. Besides, it's been a long time seems I said so much. But I still wouldn't talk about my brother since I will feel even lower than I feel now. Not much of a possibility there but it is not worth a shot.  
  
I love my brother. I really do. It is just that sometimes, I just wish that he is normal. Fine. You get your way. He IS normal. But perhaps he should be MORE normal. Not making any sense am I? I am not jealous. Okay, maybe a little. FINE! A lot! Okay, Riko, relax. See what has become of me? A fool who has no one to talk to but herself. I really hate to feel this way. I know my brother loves me a lot. He has been taking care of me all these years. Maybe he didn't do too well but he tried. Yes. I know. He got into a gang and messed his life up. You don't have to remind me. At least he got back on track and even then he put me before himself! Actually, being in a gang is not that bad if you think about it. At least you can get attention. On second thoughts, people flee when they see you. I wonder which is worse, being invisible or being feared like a monster. I don't think I will ever find out. Maybe I should ask my brother how it feels like to have people fleeing from him and compare it with my experience. Nah... I am not THAT bored. Okay, I am. But I still wouldn't do it.  
  
I bet you think I don't have friends, after what I have told you. Wrong. I do. Fine! My grammar sucks. I have a friend. I don't have friends. So that makes your right and me wrong huh? Big deal. Anyway, I have a friend. It's just that he doesn't talk. Another glimmer I see there in your eye. Funny. Why do I hang out with the popular people and yet I myself fade interestingly into the background. Never mind. I am used to it by now. Sort of.  
  
Maybe I should take up basketball. Then I can be as popular as them. But Shohuku doesn't seem to have a girls' team. Sexist school. Actually, I guess they have a point there. It seems like all the girls here (except me) prefer cheering "Ru! Ka! Wa! I love you!" instead of actually playing. Sheesh. Maybe I should join the guys' team. No way. I'll be so extra. No. Actually, I wouldn't since I am invisible would I? But there is that idiot Haruko to take account for. She goes absolutely ga-ga over my only friend. I will probably end up laughing the whole day or puking the whole day. I am not interested in wasting a whole day's worth of food just for that experiment. Ayako is fine though. Actually, it would be quite interesting to see her hitting both my brother and Kaede as my brother had time to time described in disgust. Maybe I should go for a few trainings. No one will notice me anyway. If I can survive Haruko, maybe I can consider joining. If they will allow me anyway. Or rather, if they can actually see me AND allow me.  
  
Okay! I've decided on it.  
  
  
  
Haha! This is only an intro ok? Review please! I kinda like the character Riko. Poor girl! I can relate man! Nvm about that though!  
  
Riko: Hey! Someone actually likes me! AMAZING! Fourteen: duh! I created you. Wait for the reviews and see if THEY like you. Riko: Sheesh! I wouldn't get my hopes too high then... 


	2. damn that Kaede!

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I don't own any of the slam dunk characters... you don't have to remind me you know... I am fully aware of that.  
  
I walked along the familiar corridors of Shohoku High. Hearing the distant sound of a basketball bouncing on the hard ground, my heart gave a lurch. I was about to "meet" a bunch of kids who probably never knew I existed. This is bad. Why did I decide on it? Sheesh! Fine. I shall be a coward. Goodbye. I am going home.  
  
Damn! Why? Why must he appear at the corridor now? Stupid idiot brother with the lousiest sense of timing. I know you are all looking for the nearest weapon to kill me since I insulted your darling, my brother. But look at it from MY point of view. I finally decided to be a coward and my brother comes dragging me along saying how he would introduce me to his teammates. Okay, so I had decided to go for his training first. But whatever. Oh no! I can see the gym. This is bad. This is bad. This is so bad that even my brain has gone bonkers so much that I can only say "this is bad". I can feel my hair sticking to the sides of my face. I can't believe I am actually sweating as Hisashi is dragging me. Fine. So I am walking too. But what can I do? Literally be dragged there? Not when I told him last night about my wish to see his training. Now you will say I brought it to myself. But can you imagine if I just popped in there? I would know absolutely no one and obviously no one will see me. Not even my brother. I know how he can be once he is absorbed in the game. He wouldn't notice me coming in.  
  
Okay. So I am in the gym now. Not as bad as I thought. My brother left me by the sides but it is interesting to look at the surroundings. I see Kaede but I don't call to him. I can just imagine his screaming fans killing me with their ridiculous pompoms. Yuck. I rather die in a more civilized fashion. Definitely not with pompoms in my mouth. Not that anyone would notice but still... it is against my principles. Sheesh! I see more stupid idiots with hearts for eyes. It is lucky that Kaede never notices such things anymore. I really hate to see him becoming bulimic for no reason. Okay, so that wasn't funny. I never said it was meant to be so get off my case!  
  
Ayako is here too. I think I should go sit with her. At least I would not be amidst this crazy rukawa brigade. Let me tell you, they seriously belong in the zoo. Only that if they were gone, the school's population will drop about 99.687953% or something. That's why they are allowed to stay. Plus no zoo would want to risk their animals having mental disorders. This illness seem to be contagious you see. Why else would most of the female population here contract it? I don't think I will catch it though. Even this virus will not notice my existence.  
  
So, I went to sit with Ayako. She said "hi" to my surprise and smiled at me. However, she seemed caught up in some paperwork or something. By the way, I feel a churn up my stomach now. You know why? Haruko is here too. Yuck! She gives me this sickly sweet "hello" and turns her attention back to Kaede who is just finishing a dunk. I don't think I can stand more of it. I know he is quite good-looking and his skills are remarkable, but I still don't understand the craze over him. Especially since his drooling antics are quite known to all of them. And may I know which self-respecting girl actually falls that hard for a guy who drools almost every second of the day? I think I will practise my shooting. I know I didn't plan on training today but there is nothing better to do and I really can't stand any more of the giggly hearts for eyes girls. Did I mention especially Haruko?  
  
So now I am walking to my brother. He is talking to Sakuragi and another guy I am not too sure who he is. He seems a little on the short side but who cares? In case you want to know, I only know Sakuragi since he is in the first year too. Whatever. So I asked my brother whether I could play around a little until his training starts. He says it would be all right to do so and throws me the ball in his hands. The three went back to their conversation. Ha! I should have made a bet about it. I just knew they wouldn't notice me, with the exception of my brother. On the other hand, whom would I bet with? The air?  
  
I took the net Kaede is not using. Don't want abuse from the brigade later on. Knowing no one would even notice me playing, especially since all eyes were on Kaede, I shot from different positions on the line. I tried to remember what my brother had taught me. To my surprise, I did not really lose my touch despite not playing for ages. Fine. Not all my shots got in. But I had expected worse. What else from this girl who can do nothing impressive? On second thoughts, I shouldn't have been surprised. I had never been remarkably bad at anything. Just not remarkably good. And of course, despite my satisfaction, I was nowhere near Kaede's skill. So I was just shooting to my heart's content and I remembered how fun basketball could be. Even if I was playing alone.  
  
Oh no! Damn that idiot Kaede! He is actually walking over. Damn! Now the whole school worth of girls will be on my warpath. I don't stand a chance. I plastered a blank look on my face as he walked over. He stopped in front of me. Argh! I am doomed. Even though he just wanted to show me what I was doing wrongly. One look at ANY girl besides Ayako and I am fried. I know looks aren't supposed to be able to kill but this is an exception. I tried not to think about it and listened to what my supposed buddy has to say about my shooting. Okay. I am not using my knees enough. Fine. But I wouldn't even have knees once those girls are through with me. Hmm... I guess I got my wish in a sense. I am no longer invisible. I am very much visible to those girls. Too visible for my own good. Argh!  
  
Actually, as I turn my head to look at the extent of the damage, I realized that it was not only the girls who were staring daggers at me. The team was staring too. Only, they had a look of awe instead of hatred. I should have known since Kaede is not known to pay attention to anyone but himself. However, as I had said before, we were buddies. He doesn't talk so no one hangs out with him unless you count his stalkers. So he is left with me. This plain Jane who has no other friends either because she is too much overshadowed by everyone. Whenever we are together, I do all the talking. But I always tell myself it is better to talk to a human than to the wall even though the reaction is the same. I mean, look at it this way, I will feel totally stupid talking to the blank wall. And on occasions, Kaede does reply even if it is one-liners.  
  
Have you ever heard of the saying about being careful what you wish for since it might come true? I am thinking about it now as Kaede is watching me shoot a few balls. I am now being watched by the whole team plus Kaede's cheerleaders. So why do I feel so uneasy? I guess the girls are just plain scary. No. Not "plain" scary. Extremely scary. Nothing is plain about those searing-hot stares directed at me. Actually, now that I think about it, it is rather interesting that their heart-filled eyes had transformed into ones of pure rage in the matter of moments! I wonder why this suddenly comes upon me when I am in grave danger.  
  
I think I will just get a bodyguard or something. Now I will continue with my basketball. It is too dumb to worry about dying with pompoms in my mouth when I can actually concentrate on better things. So I shot and shot and shot. Only concentrating on Kaede's teaching and my shooting. It is amazing how much he can teach without opening his mouth much. It is even more amazing how much I picked up. Most of my shots are able to go into the net without even touching the rim! No one is actually guarding me but still... it is an accomplishment so shut up.  
  
I think someone is approaching. Turning around to see, I realize it is Sakuragi. He comes up to me and is trying to convince me that I should not listen to Kaede's "rubbish". That he was the one I should ask for help since HE is the basketball tensai. At his arrogant words, I could feel my mouth curling a smile. It was so funny! He kept going on about being a genius and his face had this self-absorbed look. I seriously think he believes his words. I know he is good and all, especially with rebounds, having watched the games, but genius? A genius that can barely shoot. I have to give the guy credit though, since he came in only a few months ago with absolutely no knowledge of the game. But, he is still very amusing, the way he goes on and on about his talents with Kaede punctuating his every sentence with a "baka" or "do'a'hou".  
  
Soon, Sakuragi's erm... helpful offer to teach me has turned into an all out battle with Kaede. Just when he was about to head butt Kaede, I heard a "piak!" ouch! That must have hurt. I couldn't help wincing as the fan came into contact with his head. So, I being the kind-hearted one, protested. "Ayako-san! He was only offering to teach me..." Ayako only gave a smile and told me that the guy needs to have his ego deflated a little. I couldn't help but laugh since it was all too true. Now Sakuragi is protesting indignantly. Just before another swat of the fan landed, the door opened and Sakuragi was saved! Akagi has arrived! Practice was to begin at once. I went back to the bench where Ayako had sat, preparing to watch the training. I saw Kaede approaching the Gori-like captain. Akagi looked surprised. I guess Kaede hardly talks to anyone, even his captain.  
  
Then, I saw Akagi glance at me. Oh no! I bet he wants to drive me out of the gym. Despite me wanting to be a coward just now, I decided I didn't really want to leave then. For a couple of reasons I guess... One, I really want to see how training goes especially since I have decided I like basketball. Two, I don't want to meet my pompom-eating doom just yet. And I will probably walk home with Hisashi later if I stay for the whole training so I wouldn't need to meet that doom today. If I was allowed to stay.  
  
When did life ever become so complicated for this girl? Usually, my life goes like this. Wake up, get ready for school, eat, go to school, go home, eat, do homework, sleep and goes on and on. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened and I never needed to worry about how to fend off insane creatures pretending to be girls like me. ARGH! Did I mention damn that Kaede? And now he just had to tell Akagi I was here so I can meet my doom earlier. What kind of buddy is he? I know I am supposed to be invisible and all thus would not be killed by his girlfriend wannabes but I thought he would be able to see that I was no longer invisible to his little... ok, HUMONGOUS fan club.  
  
Now Akagi is walking here. I am trying to cook up some protest or another to no avail. Maybe, my brother can help me. Did I ever mention that the gori-look-alike is dammit intimidating? He is towering over me now. Maybe he wouldn't tower me THAT much if I were standing but I am sitting and have no intention of standing. Let him throw me out if he wants to but I am not standing up. Not to mention, I seem to be frozen. So I was sitting there staring at his large frame (and I thought my brother, Kaede and Sakuragi were big) when he told me to get to practice. Huh? Then I realized that Kaede had told him I wanted to join the team.  
  
Did I mention damn that Kaede?  
  
  
  
fourteen: thanks everyone for the reviews!!! They made me want to continue the story... I hope you aren't disappointed though... not sure how good is it. So review and tell me!  
  
Riko: Ha! I bet they will hate me now since I keep "damn that kaede"ing... Argh! Did I mention damn that Kaede?  
  
fourteen: yes you did. In fact, you mentioned it too many times to count. Actually, I can count it but I am not that bored.  
  
Riko: whatever. But anyway, thanks everyone who said they liked me! To eddie, I have no wish to be liked just coz of my brother but what the hell! There is no other reason to like me anyway. To Kyo, are you that bored that you have to discuss my love life or lack-there-of? (j/k) Thanks Tiran! You boosted my non-existent ego a little! *beams* to nothingtodo, I am not going to jump off a cliff. Maybe die choking on pompoms but not jump off a cliff.  
  
fourteen: haha! Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story! Hope you like this one too! 


	3. argh

Disclaimer: until it is possible for me to buy slam dunk, slam dunk is STILL not owned by me.  
  
  
  
So here I was, staring at Akagi, unsure of what to do. Argh! I didn't really intend on training THAT day, yet, it might not be a wise idea to defy that humongous specie of a human, especially since Hisashi often come home with bruises on his head saying it was the work of Akagi. He probably wouldn't hit girls, but who knows? If only Kaede didn't tell him such rubbish!  
  
"Hurry up!" Akagi said impatiently. I had to make a decision and quick! Okay, so I decided to be a chicken and rushed towards the others, joining them in running the warm-up rounds. I caught up with Kaede in no time and gave him a glare cold enough to freeze the sun. I don't think it worked though, since he just continued running. Should have known. I picked up pace and talked to my brother. At least he can make conversation, unlike some people whom I will not mention.  
  
"Yo, big brother!"  
  
"I thought you were here to watch, not train?"  
  
"Yeah. But somehow, one thing leads to another you know?"  
  
Hisashi smiled and we ran a few rounds together. As you can probably see from the conversation, I don't really tell him much. Don't wish to worry him about his baby sister you know... Especially one who is rather... queer. After about 5 rounds, I decided to run with the king of ice (sort of like the king of clubs, hearts etc huh?). So, I dropped back a little and was side-to-side with him. Since he refuses to speak, as usual, I decided to scold him about his little exchange with Akagi.  
  
" Baka! Why did you tell Akagi-kun that I wanted to join the team? In case you want to know, I didn't. I know you pride yourself as a psychic and all so don't worry. I wouldn't tell your customers about your little failure here at reading minds. The point is that I didn't request you to read mine, correctly or wrongly. You may have worshippers all round you, willing to abide your every decision, if they haven't fainted with happiness just yet of course, but I am sorry to say, I am NOT one of them. What gives you the right to poke your nose into my business? It is quite amazing that you actually spoke on your own accord at the moment, but I would rather have you quiet instead. You really choose stupid moments to open your mouth, moments that would be better if you didn't do so. You may be a basketball genius, but just in case your head got too big, I would like to remind you that you are nothing but a do'a'hou in day-to-day life! Ironically, you seem to love that word, seeing that it is half of what you ever said. So, I guess you are an egoistic idiot too, since you talk about yourself half the time!"  
  
Those words were said furiously, accompanied with a glare compliments from yours truly. Let me tell you, he should call himself lucky that I said it rather softly. Besides those around us, who are now staring at me as if I had gone bonkers, the rest of the team heard nothing of these words. I don't really want to let Akagi in onto me not wanting to train after all. I will simply go to heaven due to overheating of the face. Which person would be so chicken as to not speak up of her preference? By the way, that was a rhetorical question so shut up. I know that person is I! You don't have to live in your own world of self-denial and think you are so smart just because you know the answer to one stupid rhetorical question!  
  
After so much I had said, you know what that brilliant mind reader of Kaede did? He glanced at me and continued his running as per normal. HE JUST GLANCED AT ME! Hello? I scolded him and he just GLANCED at me. Not even LOOK at me. He GLANCED at me! I could hear stifles of laughter coming from the surroundings. Oh great. Now I get the attention I had always longed for. Then why don't I feel happy? In case I further humiliate myself if that was possible (I don't wish to try), I fumed quietly inside and sulked in silence as we completed the running. What could I do? Hit that egoistic unfeeling being pretending to be a human? No.1 he can out-fight me with his little pinkie. No.2 He has a whole gang of pompom holding hearts for eyes drool-loving bimbos on his side and I had seen how violent they can get if anyone even touches their darling "Ru! Ka! Wa!"  
  
Finally, we finished running. Oh damn damn damn damn! Akagi just told us that Anzai-sensei wouldn't be here. Not that I really care. But he also said that they were going to see how well I could play! Oh great! Yet another chance to get attention. Yet another chance to humiliate myself! I will probably be perfect at it soon, seeing that I will have so much practice at self-embarassment and everyone knows practice makes perfect. Yay! Perfect at something finally. Didn't I always wish I had something I could make a name in? Here's the chance at it!  
  
So here is it. I was to join a team consisting of Miyagi (the short one), Kogure (someone with spectacles) and another year one player. Oh yeah! Who was I forgetting? KAEDE. My life rocks eh? At least those stupid girls by the side will be cheering for our team. We were playing against Akagi (argh!), my brother, Sakuragi (that will be hilarious! At least there will be one amusing part in this humiliation) and two other year one players I am not certain of the name. So my memory isn't too good. Like I care. It is just like the rest of me... a smarty-pants like you should have figured it out.  
  
Inspite of my total lack of optimism on this match, I decided to try to play well, hoping (rather redundantly in my opinion) that I wouldn't make TOO much of a fool of myself. As I was getting ready, Kaede walked behind me. I gave him a look that clearly says "get lost" which he blatantly ignored. Sigh! I should have known. He stopped beside me, nodded a little and mouthed "gambatte". Damn. I was at a lost AGAIN. Argh! I seriously think I should consider taking a course on making decisions. I could not decide on even the simplest thing of whether to smile or glare back at him! I mean, look at it this way. How can I glare at my only friend who though had betrayed me earlier on, just supported me? Yet, how can I forgive that idiot so-called buddy so easily when he put me through such stupid things. Come to think of it, I wouldn't have to make these decisions if it weren't for him. So, compromising on these two, I nodded back at him.  
  
It was a close match. I found myself trusting my wonderful pal so much that I almost always pass to him, surprisingly so as I was so mad at him a few moments ago. Probably because I could feel his total confidence and control in the court. I didn't have much of a chance to shoot as the players were all towering over me. Not that I mind since it means a smaller chance of humiliating myself too badly. So most of the time I just intercepted balls and passed them to Kaede. He would definitely get the balls in. Unlike me. I did shoot a few times though, but only one went in. Just as I expected. That one which got in? I am quite sure either they purposely let it go in in pity of me or it was a plain fluke. It had soared high, above both Sakuragi and Akagi's hands, landing neatly into the net.  
  
We won. No, of course not, I didn't score the winning point. Kaede did. Figures. At least we won. Yay. How enthusiastic huh? After which, we did a few ball drills and some physical training. Then, training was over. I changed into my school uniform as I did not bring extra clothing since I, for one, do not have psychic abilities and could not foresee a little mind reader wannabe who decided to stick his nose into someone else's business for once in his life and that someone happened to be me. I waited for my brother while watching Sakuragi do his basic skills. Soon, he arrived. To my surprise, he was wearing quite nice clothes and looked rather surprised to see me. "Why aren't you going back yet?" he asked.  
  
"I will walk back with you."  
  
"Huh? I thought I told you last week I was going to a party tonight?"  
  
Oh great. I had forgotten. I told you my memory sucks. Just like everything else of me. Now I will be attacked with a bunch of pompoms. Argh! I can practically taste the plastic dryness of pompoms. I really didn't want to go back myself but I had no choice did I? Now I will be giving those girlies a wonderful opportunity. Don't you think life is so great? First you get born, innocent and all. Then, your parents get divorced. Yay! End of all those bickering. Next, your mum dies. Your brother hurts his knee and joined a gang. Lastly, invisible you suddenly have a lot of unwanted attention and die with pompoms sticking in your mouth. Fun, isn't it? How I wish I had another chance at this fascinating game called life and live through all these fun again. Yay.  
  
"So, I'll get going! Careful okay?" Hisashi said cheerfully, his initial surprise forgotten.  
  
I walked out, having no choice but to accept my fate. Sigh, maybe in my next life I can choose to be a dolphin or something. It seems to always have others around it, never alone. Or maybe, just maybe, I would be allowed not to have a next life after all! Thinking all these pleasantries, I braced myself for my doom. Nothing. All I saw was Kaede mounting his bicycle, his hair still wet from the shower. Then, I had an idea. Those little airheads wouldn't kill me with their precious little gem watching would they? I guess I will take a chance.  
  
"Kaede! Wait up!"  
  
He halted and looked at me, his expression still unchanged. Sheesh! Sometimes I wonder if he had that expression on one day and a wind blew just like in fairytales, that's why he's face was to remain like that forever. Whatever. I walked hurriedly to his bike, trying to forget my displeasure at him just a few hours before.  
  
"Can you walk me home? I don't want to face my pompom eating doom just yet."  
  
He dismounted his bike and walked towards the direction of my house, pushing his bike along. I took his reaction as a "yes" to my question. We walked slowly in silence. I don't mind, since I am used to his silent company and since it would mean me getting home in one piece with nothing extra sticking out of my mouth.  
  
"How come you are so popular that you have girls falling all over your feet that you don't even notice? It is not even that you are so charming or anything! I mean, no offense of anything, but I can't think why anyone would actually worship a guy who not only sleeps every other second of the day but also drools during his sleep? I mean, you look fine and all but going out with you usually mean going out with a zombie! Maybe coz those girls have never tried it before but isn't it obvious? They see you sleeping all the time and you hardly open your mouth! What more clues do they want? Fine, so you play your game well. But I don't even think they like basketball that much! If they did, they would have had a girls' team right? Okay. Let's see. My grades are better than yours. I pay attention to my hygiene, sleeping or otherwise. I actually make use of my mouth. Then why do everyone not only see you but also practically worship the ground you step on when I am non-existent in their eyes? Not today of course, since I seem to be getting a lot of attention because of you. That's out of point. I seriously don't understand! Maybe it is because you play a sport well and look good. But so? Don't they look at character traits as well? Okay. So I don't really have much of an outstanding character. But they don't even know your character! Unless they are mind readers too."  
  
After this ranting of mine, I sort of expected Kaede to have a reaction. Yet, he didn't. I wasn't too surprised, so I continued, resigned.  
  
"I guess it is because I am too ordinary. My grades are ordinary, my looks are ordinary, I am average at all games, my character is ordinary, and everything about me is ordinary! I have no special talents. I don't do weird things like sleep when I ride a bike. I am just too average! So average that it is no longer average! There is nothing special about me. That's why everyone doesn't notice my existence. I just sort of fade into everything. Hell, I don't even have a craze for anything! Not even you."  
  
At that, I could not help myself and sank onto the ground. Kaede stopped. I hate myself for drawing attention to myself when I was feeling so low, so pathetic. Argh! Now I don't know what to do. I look so stupid just sitting down there. Yet, I couldn't seem to draw out enough strength to walk on. Damn. It must have been the training. Yes, it must have. It was all Kaede's fault. He was the one who made me train. Stupid me. Stupid average me. No wonder I can't even take ONE training. I was too average.  
  
Kaede walked towards me, leaving his bike behind. His expression still unchanging, he picked me up and carried me home, which fortunately, was only around a hundred metres away. HE CARRIED ME HOME. As if I were a little kid. I can't believe he did that. ARGH! Why did I sit down? Now how am I going to face him? Not that he will mention it since he doesn't speak. But I will think about it every time I see him! Argh! Now I wouldn't even dare to face my only friend. I should have just let myself get stuffed with pompoms. It would be better than this humiliation. And I thought my humiliation during training was bad enough. Now this stupid idiot friend of mine just had to PICK ME UP AND CARRY ME HOME!  
  
Outside my house, he finally put me down. By then, I was too embarrassed to look at him. Looking at the interesting bumps on the floor, I muttered my thanks and made a rush for the door. Yet, that stupid guy who thinks he is so strong that he had to show off and carry me home yet again proved his superiority in strength. He pulled me back in front of him and held my head up so I was looking at him in the eye. I looked down again despite my head being forced by that Hercules wannabe. For some reason, my mind wandered for a second to the fact that he was BOTH a psychic AND Hercules wannabe and was fighting the urge to ask why can't he stick to just being super- rookie basket baller.  
  
"Look at me in the eyes." Great. So he wants to hypnotize me. Can't he stick on one career? I did as he told me though, wondering what he was up to.  
  
"Promise me that you will like what you do and I will promise you that you will no longer be average."  
  
Huh? I think he's decided to become a lunatic now.  
  
  
  
Thanks lots for the reviews again. Sorry if this chap is not as nice ok? Pls review though... Will give me inspiration.  
  
Btw sorry for scolding rukawa! Haha... I know how many fans he has out there.  
  
Since most of the reviewers this time are my friends, shan't say much... but I dun really like the last part... too soppy for me but I really don't know how to express it? Sorry ok? I will try not to make the next chap as soppy. *puke* 


	4. ponderings

Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk but neither do you! Hahahahahahahahah! *evil laffter* oops! Unless you're Takehiko Inoue which I doubt so. Too bad for u!  
  
  
  
Whatever it was, I had no wish to stick around a lunatic even if he was my only friend. Okay, fine, I don't really believe he was mad, but something must be wrong with him just this moment. And seriously, I have no wish to stick around to find out. So, obviously, I pulled away and made my way into the house. To my surprise, he just stood there. Feeling a little bad, since I do have a heart after all (kind me right?), I turned around, looking at him, and said, "Thanks for sending me home but don't promise what you can't give." My face broke into a grin and I entered the house.  
  
After I entered the house, I rushed to the window to see how he was taking it. Hey! I wasn't nosey! It was my business after all! Well, actually, he just sighed and walked away. So, I guess he regained he sanity already! What the hell! What did he mean by me promising him that I will like what I do and he will promise me I will no longer be average? What does liking what I do have to do with not being average? I may be no genius, but I really can't see a connection and I don't think any one else would be able to either. Besides, whoever told him I don't like what I do? What is there to dislike about going home, eating, sleeping then going back to school? But what is there to like either? Isn't it just a routine? A routine I have to accept?  
  
Argh! Listen to me. I am now nothing but a confused little fool just because of his few words. I bet he is out to drive me nuts. Ha! Maybe that is his plan. I mean, I have been complaining that I am "invisible" and all, so I bet he figured that a crazy girl would not be "invisible"! Shan't think about it anymore or I will really be nuts. Much as I appreciate his concern, I don't wish to be insane just to get attention. I think I will go do my homework. Yeah, how helpful. I will probably get killed by those girls tomorrow but I will at least be able to hand in my homework. Yay. Never mind. Maybe on my tombstone, they can then write, "Here lies the admirable Riko Mitsui whom although foreseen her death, managed to complete her homework." Wouldn't my brother be so proud of me?  
  
I took out my homework anyway since I have nothing else to do and did not want to sleep yet. Sheesh! I am such an idiot that doing homework has actually become a past time! Yikes! What is the world coming to? So, hardworking little me did her homework. Not that I see any point in all of it. I mean, why do I need to learn about the different kings when they are all dead? Unless I will have to meet them after death of course... but I doubt so. Then, why do I need to know about covalent bonding and ionic bonding of atoms? As if anyone can actually see the atoms without a 9999999999999999 times magnifier. Next, why would I need to know about a cow's digestive system when I just need to know that cows give me milk and beef? I don't think I need to worry about how a stupid cow digests its food, especially since it eats grass and not me. However, despite the stupidity of it all, I tried to concentrate on the work. Yet, Kaede's insensible words kept running through my head. Stupid words that don't even make sense!  
  
Luckily, before I really drive myself insane trying to figure out his words, Hisashi came home. I greeted him like the nice little girl I am and he gave me a smile that would melt the hundreds of his fans in a second. Even though I am not as disgusting as to fall for him, he did make me forget stupid Kaede and his words for an instance. By the way I am NOT hung up on Kaede or anything... he is only a friend. Just that his words come out even rarer than once in a blue moon and so I do pay attention to the few words he ever says. I mean... if he thinks it is worth opening his golden mouth, it must be something important. Too bad I think this time he is just being dumb... making me wonder about some stuff that probably don't mean anything. Maybe he was just sleeptalking! Except he didn't really look like he was sleeping... for once in his life. Argh!  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself just now?" My brother asked and I snapped out of my thoughts in a start. I had thought he had gone to bed... I mean, I didn't think he would have anything to say to this girl, even if she was his sister. After all, it is me. Riko. In fact, if you cancel out my last name, I am sure no one would even know I exist, if they even know of my existence now.  
  
"Erm... it was fine." See? Even my response was so bland.  
  
"Just remember to enjoy yourself, okay?" He gave a grin and went to his room.  
  
Sure. Enjoy myself doing what? Stoning to the wall? I don't know how to make that fun but if you can teach me how to, I will be grateful to you forever. However, I think even you can't do that, however smart you may be. And if he meant basketball, I know I am not good at it. So what's the point of humiliating myself? Besides risking Akagi's wrath... I mean, he did spend time trying to train me after all! But Akagi being pissed, when compared to a whole lot of brainless girls attacking me just because a certain idol of them is nice to me PLUS my utter humiliation when playing the game is totally nothing. Okay. Maybe not totally but still... it is much less than it.  
  
I went to bed.  
  
The next morning, as per normal, I got out of bed, washed up, had breakfast and made my way to school. As I was walking towards Shohoku High, I wondered for a moment why was I so afraid to get killed? I mean no one would actually notice my disappearence from this world. On second thoughts, that might be the reason why I did not want to die. I guess I have been hoping against hopes that somehow someone will care. I just don't want to be disappointed I guess. Not that it would be a new experience or anything. I mean... everyday I walk down the corridors hoping for even a gaze of acknowledgement for my presence. And everyday I get disappointed. It gets old somehow but everytime someone walks by I still feel a little glimmer of hope. Too bad that glimmer gets extinguished everytime.  
  
I have no wish to waste my limited brain cells on my soon-to-come death anymore. Worse come to worse I will fight them. Not that it would help much but at least it will make my death a little less pathetic. Hmm... maybe there will be a knight in shining armour to save this damsel in distress? Right. He will probably ride his horse pass me, thinking the girls were practising fighting by attacking the air. I often wonder what makes people think the knight would look good or anything? Isn't his whole face covered by that tin can? Not that it is relevant at this point of time.  
  
Surprisingly, I made my way to school with no disturbances. Everything seemed as per normal. At least, I am being ignored as usual. Or so I thought. There they are now, approaching me. Actually, if I were not wrong, I would have thought they were wearing smiles on their faces. Perhaps it is just a cynical smile in anticipation of my soon to come torture. At that point, I couldn't really care anymore. I guess I have worried myself out already. Who knows? Or maybe I am just plain brave. Yeah right. Plain maybe, but never brave.  
  
So they were walking over when one of them squealed, "Hey Riko!" I swear she sounded just like the piglets in a farm I went to once. Only not as cute. The others chirped after her. Believe me, I had an agonizing time trying not to hurl out the breakfast I had earlier on. Bacon omelette and baked beans. Hmm... I'm sure the partially digested remains of that will not be a pretty sight. Not to mention the smell of it. So, being the good citizen I am, I tried my best to prevent further pollution of our already extremely disgustingly polluted world. Besides, I really do hate puking.  
  
Okay, putting aside the churning of my source of nourishment in my stomach, I looked at them in surprise. At their bright smiles, I grew suspicious. "Erm... hi." Giving an uneasy smile, I glanced around for the easiest escape. I told you I was no hero.  
  
"Riko! How charming you look today! Come on! Let's go to class together." A bright-eyed girl with brownish short hair pulled me over to her side. Argh. She was strong.  
  
"No! Let's skip class together today!" Another one came over to pull me in her direction.  
  
Chaos was started all around me. Screams, squeals, pullings, pushings, shrieks... they seemed to be surrounding me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt really claustrophobic.  
  
  
  
Thanks lots for the reviews. I'm really sorry I din update very fast but I got really distracted.  
  
Thx tiran 4 ur 3rd review! N sLL for ur second!  
  
Thx lambie for ur consoling... haha!  
  
Thx mystrice for that threaten... ahem ahem! For P.I.G also known as yanling... thx for teaching me jap! Haha! That is irrelevant but lets try it here... jigokuniyiku! Wonder if it is correct.., hmm...  
  
N last but not least... thx to all who bothered to read this thing! Haha!  
  
N btw sorry if it gets dumb... sorry sorry sorry... 


	5. blah

Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk. Ladida.. so what? I own riko mitsui! Btw if anyone has any idea how to stop writing so many disclaimers without getting sued pls tell me. I am getting sick of this.  
  
Oh no. I can't believe this. It sucks. Sucks big time. I can't believe I am actually feeling dizzy... wobbly even. If this is their plan to make me look bad... it's working! To think I didn't give their brains enough credit. If they could come up with such a plan, they are a lot smarter than I thought. Damn! Why am I thinking about such things when I am goddammit gonna faint anytime due to a lack of oxygen?? Argh... their chattering are now nothing but vague sounds I can't make out. Sheesh... where is the knight in shining armor when I need him? Brother... help me get out of here!  
  
I don't really know what happened next but I vaguely remembered thinking that perhaps I was in a land of void. I could see nothing, feel nothing and hear nothing. Then the next thing I know, I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. How did I get there I had no idea. Perhaps I have super powers... hmm... interesting. Shall ponder bout this point when I am in a better state. Taking a deep breath of the magnificent oxygen around me (to think I took oxygen for granted just minutes, or was it hours?, ago) , I tried to figure out where I was. I stood up, grabbed my bag, which was next to me and looked around. I believe I was still in school. Maybe I was being kidnapped by those not-as-stupid-as-I-thought girls. On second thoughts, they WERE as stupid as I thought if they left me alone in a sort of open space when they were supposed to kidnap me. Sheesh! Those girls really are confusing me.  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"Duh. No... I died and came back down cause I missed those squealy maybe- smart-maybe-stupid freak of natures pretending to be girls." I retorted. Then, I realized someone had spoken. I was not alone. And who the hell was it? It certainly didn't sound like any of those ridiculous girls whom I still could not make head or tail of. I turned in the direction of the voice. It was a rather cute looking guy. I remembered from my less than impressive memory that he was from year one too. If I am not wrong, which bears a very small percentage, he always hung out with that guy who belonged to the circus, Sakuragi.  
  
"You saved me? Or are you just guarding till the rukawa brigade takes over? I didn't know the brigade actually has guys in it... but who cares? Perhaps you are hoping rumors may be true and Kaede is gay eh? Sorry to burst your bubble but I seriously doubt so. Not that I know much about his love life. On second thoughts, maybe he is. Since I had never seen him with a girl in my whole not-too-long friendship with him. And in case you ARE from the brigade, I shall repeat. FRIENDSHIP. Nothing more. So you can tell those girls to stop bothering me since nothing is going on! They can stop being jealous even though I have no idea why they should be even if we were together since they aren't Kaede's girlfriends either. If they were anyway, and if I were interested in Kaede, I wouldn't go after Kaede since I am not interested in breaking couples up anyway!" I took a deep breath and waited for his reaction.  
  
To my surprise, he basically just smiled. He does have a nice smile if I do say so myself but still... he has the possibility of being gay. Not that I have anything against gays with nice smiles but... ARGH! You get the idea.  
  
"Do you always have so much to say? By the way, I am not interested in Rukawa and I am totally straight. I am Mito Youhei and I have no connections with the brigade and find them extremely irritating too. I saw them surrounding an unconscious you and carried you away. I must add that I find you less intimidating when you are fainted. However, it is much more less interesting just watching you unconscious than when you started on the ranting." He smiled again.  
  
At his words, I blushed with embarrassment. Here he was saving me and there I was accusing him of being an accomplice, not to mention being interested in Kaede. I felt a little foolish. Did I say a little? Make that a lot... on second thoughts, foolish is too bland a word. Correct that to incredibly stupid as well as totally spasticated. Argh! Now he probably thought he saved a lunatic! Oh yeah! And there goes my theory on having super powers. Sheesh! That's too bad. If I really had super powers, what great changes it would bring! Especially to my status or lack-there-of in school. Sigh! Never mind. Not that I had really believed in my hypothesis even for a moment. Just that... a girl can hope can't she?  
  
"Sorry, Youhei-san. And I believe I haven't thanked you yet. Thanks for helping me." I said in a low voice. I seriously hoped he wasn't going to tell the whole world about my stupidity. It would certainly drag my reputation way way way down. Okay. Who was I kidding? What reputation??  
  
"Let's see... first I risked getting scratched by those catty girls and spent my energy carrying you here, not an easy feat I must add, suffering from lost of dignity with the number of curious glances to my way. Then, I had to punch away several idiots who actually were as nosy as to ask about you and I, risking further detention as well as a possibility of suspension. Next, I wasted an entire morning, when I could have been listening to the reproductive system of frogs, waiting for you to awake. Then let's see... when you finally awoke, my reputation was tarnished by you associating me with a bunch of ugly freaks, and what is left of my reputation is further destroyed by an accusation of being homosexual, especially with that drooling fox. What do I get? A mere sorry and thank by word of mouth." I blushed even further at that.  
  
"What about a lunch with me?" Youhei broke into a wide grin.  
  
I couldn't help but relax at that and smiled tentatively, "Sure."  
  
"Now let's get back to class before we get into detention. You can just say that you didn't feel well and I, well, let's just say the teacher gave up asking months ago."  
  
We walked back to class in silence after that. Just as I was entering the classroom, Youhei said, "Thanks for saving me from a lesson on frogs! But don't forget our date!"  
  
I smiled and entered the classroom. I quickly explained my absence from classes to my geography teacher but she did not seem to take any interest in it. I believe if I didn't turn up, she would have thought I was there all along! It's me after all... whether I had shown up or not she would not have noticed me.  
  
In my class were a couple of girls who belonged to the official Rukawa brigade. The worst fan club he has, judging from the amount of brainless fools in it. The rest of the girls were in their own rendition of fan clubs. Let's just say the whole class worth of girls with the exception of me is hopelessly besotted with Kaede. I would have expected glares from each and every one of them, even cruel pranks. To my surprise, those whom I saw were smiling at me - some welcoming, some apologetic.  
  
As the lesson went on, I grew increasingly bored. And as I grew increasingly bored, my mind began to wonder. Why were they being so nice? I would have thought they would abandon all covers by now and start on the torture. Plus, why did Youhei want to have lunch with me? If he was hoping for a sumptuous 5-course meal for the apology cum thank, he would certainly be disappointed. I don't have so much money with me and we would probably end up washing the dishes for the restaurant unless the restaurant decides to sue. That will sure get me into the limelight.  
  
Another thing is that there is something tugging at the back of my mind. It is like I have forgotten something or another. Yet, as I search my mind for the answer, nothing came to hand. Argh! I just hate that feeling. Just when I have enough thoughts in my brain, this stupid whatever it is thing is haunting every corner of my mind. There must be something I have forgotten. Something rather important. Yet, if it were that important, I wouldn't have forgotten it would I? Great. This is great. I thought my memory was average. Too average. Now I prove to have a memory of a goldfish. In case you are too dense to know this, a goldfish has a memory span of about 15 seconds, so it does not literally die of boredom swimming round the bowl. So after every 15 seconds, it sees the same old thing but thinks, "Hey! This rock is beautiful! It's so special! I've never seen it before!" Okay, so I won't know what a goldfish actually thinks but it is along these lines. Therefore, its pathetic memory actually saves it from early death. It's true. I'm dead serious. But this goldfish memory isn't helping me as it helps the goldfish. Not surprising since I am not a goldfish. Since I am not a goldfish, why would I have a goldfish memory? Fine. Let's just say I am getting senile. Human brain, but senile. Hmm... I am getting old I guess...  
  
I just realized how stupid I must have sounded to you, blabbering on about a goldfish. It's true, but whatever. As I was thinking bout premature aging and goldfish characteristic adaptations, the class ended. I must have looked as if I were in a daze because several of the too-nice-to-be-true girlies came to me and asked each other in a puzzle questions like, "Has she gone mad?", "did her brain temporarily malfunction?" etc. Then, I snapped back to reality. I picked up my books and stood up.  
  
One of the girls, whom I recognized as Yuu, asked me in a sickly sweet tone, "Heard you were sick. Are you fine now? I was so worried! I'm sure your friend Rukawa would be too when he hears it. I'll bring you to him now okay?" erm... okay... now I get the picture. "I wanted to help you when you fainted, you know... but I had simply not enough strength. I went to go for help but but... you were gone by then!" She went on. And on. And on.  
  
"Yuu! Stop lying! You were busy combing your hair and asking Minami what time was Rukawa going to come! I on the other hand, was totally anxious and searched everywhere for a teacher! I couldn't find any because there was a teachers' meeting then. Riko! Don't believe a word she says!"  
  
" Miko! You are the one lying! There was no teachers' meeting! You were searching for Rukawa, hoping that with the absence of the other fans, he will be attracted to you! My foot! You are so ugly he would have to be blind to like you!"  
  
"What the... You...!" Okay. I was so out of here. Without a bye, I scrambled out of the scream fest they were having. I was pretty sure it would soon end up in a full-fledged catfight and I do not wish to witness it. You know what? They did not even notice I had left. And another thing... about the brains I had once suspected they had... I take back my words.  
  
"Ready for lunch?" A now sort of familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. It was Youhei. He had the same super sweet smile on his face. My mood lightened up several notches just because of his expression. It was genuine. Unlike some people I wouldn't mention.  
  
As we were walking out of the school building, I saw Kaede. He was next to his amazingly unbattered bicycle seemingly waiting for someone. By the way, his bicycle is amazing because despite the numerous accounts of crashes on it, it is still in one piece and looking fine. I think he has a 5-year contract with a bicycle repair shop if I am not wrong, and if my speculations are correct, the shop is making a huge lost on this customer. Not that the owner would mind since the owner is a female.  
  
Kaede spotted me and started walking towards us. Youhei looked a little bewildered and I realised he did not know about my friendship with Kaede. After all, why would this ice prince walk towards us? If I didn't know better, I would be rather alarmed too. Kaede finally reached his destination - us. I smiled and said a hi, then waited for his words which I assumed was whether I have seen so and so.  
  
"Happy birthday, Riko."  
  
Ok... sorry for not writing for so long.. actually I wrote earlier than now but I wrote it on a paper (I was in camp) and I sort of lost it. So yah.. sorry again! Yet again, pls review ok? N thx yanling for trying to read my non-existent updates so far.. haha! 


	6. birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk coz my drawing sucks.. I will never be able to draw a comic!!  
  
Oh god. Oh god. This is ridiculous. I forgot my own birthday! I guess I am as insignificant to myself as I am to others! How stupid can I get? But on second thoughts, what is a birthday to me? To celebrate being born when to many I never started my existence yet. But still... oh! And when did I ever tell Kaede today was my birthday? Sigh! Maybe I am really senile and once told him during one of my many monologues but forgot about it. Yet, if that is it, how could he have remembered what he heard while he was sleeping? How ironic. He remembers and I forgot. Or maybe he really is psychic but had a little misreading the other day.  
  
"Er... thanks!" I said, giving him a smile. Then, I remembered Youhei. Glancing at him, I told the possible psychic, "Erm... I'm sorry. I have to go for lunch with Youhei-san now. I'll talk to you sometime later?" feeling the stare of Kaede through me, I began to feel a little uneasy.  
  
"Maybe you would like to join us?" Youhei finally spoke. Using my non- existent telepathy, I thanked him a dozen times at least from getting me out of that awkwardness. I wondered if Kaede would agree to his suggestion. It wouldn't seem like him but who knows? Actually, even if he went for lunch with us, he would probably just be silent the whole afternoon. Just like he always was and always will be.  
  
"Meet me at the basketball court after your lunch." He mounted his bicycle and rode away. I did not even agree! But he probably knew that I have nothing better to do anyway, judging from my lack of a social life. In fact, he is probably wondering why Youhei would even want to go out with me for lunch! If he is even taking the time to wonder about me. In fact, if you want me to predict what is going through his mind now, I would say nothing. He is probably sleeping. Ha! He is not the only psychic around here.  
  
Youhei and I walked towards a nearby eatery in silence. I would have expected more words from him since he certainly had lots to say just a few hours ago. Who was I to complain though, since most of my conversations, or rather, monologues, are directed at someone you could practically mistake as a wall. Except that I would never think about leaning on him. Yucks! He will probably drool on me in his sleep! If I didn't get slaughtered by those manipulative females first. Finally, we reached our destination. We found a table and sat down.  
  
"It's your birthday today? You didn't mention it just now. Happy birthday to you anyway. My treat today!" Youhei said casually. At least now I know he wouldn't burn a hole in my pocket.  
  
"Well... to tell you the truth, I completely forgot today is my birthday. Not too difficult to believe since I am totally insignificant in the eyes of others and now it just proves that I am insignificant to myself as well. Besides, I had worse things to think about such as an escapade from those bimbotic groupies Kaede has plus the scheming of those idiotic girls in class, sucking up to me just because they think I would introduce them to Kaede. Now, where would I have the time to think about my birthday after all these traumatic experiences? And if I didn't even remember my birthday, what's there to mention to you?"  
  
Just after my words, the food arrived. The service is really good isn't it? So fast and all. Okay, that is out of the point. But there really is nothing much to say about the lunch except that the food was quite good since we ate in utter silence. I probably weirded him out if I hadn't already done so hours before. Maybe he felt he had to pay for my lunch since it was my birthday even if the only reason he was having lunch with me was to get a free lunch. Did I say maybe? Let's change that to probably. So lunch was rather tense if I say do so myself.  
  
After we finished our food, Youhei paid the bill and we walked out. Unable to stand anymore of the weirdness, I plastered a bright smile on my face. "Thanks for the meal. See you again sometime! Bye!" And I made my way towards the basketball court Kaede asked me to meet him at.  
  
To my surprise, Youhei ran up to me. "Happy Birthday again. I really enjoyed today." He smiled his cute little smile and I returned one tentatively. As I continued towards the court, he said softly, "You know, you aren't insignificant." Okay. First of all, he must be a real sadist to have enjoyed that totally tense silence back then. Secondly, he is a liar. I know I am insignificant and I am facing this fact. He didn't have to lie so blatantly like that. Whatever. I will probably not see him again.  
  
Soon, I reached the basketball court, preparing for a hot afternoon watching Kaede play basketball with himself. To my bewilderment, he was just sitting on the floor, leaning on the fence surrounding the court. With no basketball. Instead, there was a kitten in his hands and he was playing with it. The scene was so fascinating that I wished I had a camera with me there and then. As if sensing my presence, Kaede turned towards me and patted the ground next to him. I have been around the ice prince long enough to know that it means I was to sit next there. He would not, of course, bother opening his mouth for such an unimportant thing like this.  
  
Just as he had commanded, I sat at the spot he wanted me to and looked at the kitten closely. It was really cute! It was light grey with darker grey stripes and was so fluffy and sweet! Its eyes were big and blue, seeming to have a glint of mischief in it. I wanted to hold it, feel its softness in my hands. As if sensing my desire, Kaede handed the kitten to me. The kitten seemed as at ease with me as it was with Kaede. It pawed playfully at me and purred as I stroked it softly. At that soft sound of delight, my heart melted instantly. "Does it have a name?" I heard myself ask.  
  
"Happy birthday, Riko." Confusion struck me for a moment when I finally realised what he meant. The kitten was mine! Kaede's present to me! That adorable little kitten was mine!  
  
Ok.. this is a short short chappie.. haha! Too bad! Many thanks to every1 who reviewed.. n u shud all thank yanling that I write so fast.. haha.. maybe not so fast but faster than I would have. Sorry if it sucks... 


	7. moomoochan

Disclaimer: I do not own slam dunk. Does anyone know if I can just stop writing disclaimers? Coz my friend said as long as you write one in the first chappie you should be fine. Is it true?  
  
Kaede rocks! I can't believe he actually gave me that adorable little thing! I always knew he had a strange affinity with cats but to think he actually thought of giving one to me! Where did he ever find such a cute little creature? And whatever should I name it? I cuddled the soft grey body of my new friend, then looked gratefully at my old one. Kaede had a look of absolute serenity on his determined features. Staring in the sky, his expressionless face soothed all feelings of unworthiness off me for an instance. Here was the only friend I ever really needed.  
  
"Moomoo-chan." I murmured as I cradled the kitten in my arms. Kaede turned to me in what I would have translated to mild surprise if it weren't for that total lack of alteration in his face. "That is its name. I used to have a doll I named Moomoo-chan when I was four. Okay, fine, it had straight straight hair and tiny eyes, with no resemblance to this cutey here. But, I don't care. It shall be named after my stuff toy." I could have sworn I felt a chuckle from the prince of everlasting frost. Okay, so I was imagining things but I couldn't help it. I myself would have laughed at the absurdity of it all, so why would he be any different? I admit he seems incapable of laughter to me, but maybe, just maybe.  
  
Moomoo-chan yawned. By some remarkable coincidence, I yawned at the exact same moment as it did. Smiling sheepishly, I tried to draw the attention away from my exhaustion from the day. "You have to go for Inter High soon right? Don't you need to train even more than before then? Here you are slacking away. Beware Akagi-sempai's wrath!" I teased. "How is the team coming along? Do you think you have a shot at winning? How bout Kainan..." I could feel myself drifting away to lala land and all I could remember hearing was Kaede muttering his famous "Do'a'hou" line.  
  
When I woke up, it was evening. I could feel the feathery soft fur ball still in my arms. Moomoo-chan has yet to wake up. I turned in the direction of Kaede. He was sleeping too and I could see a line of saliva down his chin. Urgh. I am sure glad I don't drool when I sleep. The warm glow of the sunset fell upon his raven black hair. How ironic that he could do something so revolting and yet at the same time, he could be part of something so beautiful. Perhaps that is the key to his popularity. He had the ability to juggle his flaws with his strengths.  
  
I felt Moomoo-chan stirring in my hands. It opened its blue eyes hesitantly, a little at a time. This little fluffball does have a wonderful sense of timing if you ask me, for I felt that I had to return home soon anyway. Its waking up would save me from the trouble of making sure not to disturb its sleep along the way home. However, I was still left with another problem. Should I wake Kaede up? I wouldn't want to leave him all alone, yet if I waited, it might be dawn before he woke up. Waking him up may cause several damages to myself too, since he might punch me or something.  
  
With a little sigh of resignation, I prodded his shoulder blade with my index finger. True to his reputation, he slammed a fist into my chin before I could make my escape. As his fist contacted my jaw, I winced in pain. Did I say he was the only friend I needed? I must have been a self-torturing lunatic then. At least he did not hurt sweet little Moomoo-chan or I would not speak to him forever, which I am not sure he would notice but still...  
  
Finally, Kaede opened his eyes in annoyance. His gaze drifted down to my chin, which was beginning to swell. I would need ice for that. Soon. That would make a wonderful birthday gift for me at this moment. Cheap and necessary. "I need to get home, so I had to wake you up," I told him. "Even if it meant injuring myself." I added wryly. I ignored the throbbing pain in my face and stood up slowly, grabbing my stuff. "I'm off... have fun sleeping! Sweet dreams to you..." I walked towards my house, rubbing the swollen area of my face gently, then stopped instantly as a sharp pain pierced through.  
  
If only he knew how much it hurt. I was beginning to realise how literally painful it was to be his teacher. Especially since he seemed incapable of keeping awake during lessons. And especially since he has violent tendencies when waken up. I seriously wonder how he could keep awake when playing basketball when it is an impossible task for him to do so in normal life. I also wonder how many alarm clocks he had damaged since the day he was born. Probably even more than the number of bicycles he had damaged. He seriously needed a psychiatrist. I am sure his abnormal sleeping habits have a deep root to it. How else can anyone even think of sleeping when riding a bicycle, putting his life, as well as others', to great risks.  
  
"Well, thanks for Moomoo-chan anyway. Even if you did put a humongous bulge on my already hideous face." I smiled a little and continued walking. It was weird. Even thinking about my flaws could not put me in a self-pitying mood that day. Maybe it is because it is my birthday? Or maybe the warmth of Moomoo-chan in my arms washed all bad feelings away. Actually, to speak the truth, even with Youhei, despite all awkwardness, I was feeling not too bad. I guess it must have been my birthday. Not that it made any sense but whatever.  
  
Then I realised Kaede managed to drag himself up and was now walking beside me. "It's okay. I can get home by myself. I am 17, not 7. Hey! I am 17! Finally! Too bad I don't have a cake that I can blow off all 17 flames today. I want a gooey chocolate cake with 17 blue candles on it. All of the candles lit up, with flames dancing on them. Too bad all the shops would have been closed by now or I would have bought myself one." I sighed as I imagined the splendid cake before me.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I had almost reached home. Darkness had fallen but there was a twinkling in the distance. It was heading towards me. Then I saw him. My brother's face was illuminated in the soft glow of candlelight on what looked suspiciously like chocolate cake. There were 2 shadowy figures next to him I could not make out. The figures seemed familiar, yet I could not think who they could be. As they approached, they sang a birthday song. Hisashi had remembered my birthday! I knew I should have been happy, and I was. Yet, my mind concentrated more on the two unknown figures.  
  
Then, I saw them. They were Youhei and... Sakuragi??? There was no mistake. As he came closer, his bright red hair was a dead give away. As well as his extremely loud voice. "Kitsune is here too! Stupid Kitsune! I knew you were stalking me right? That's why you came here too! I bet you want to know what a tensai does when he is not kicking your butt in basketball right? I know you probably think I have been practising and practising. But tensais need no practice! Kitsune, don't waste your time if you want to beat me. Go and practise now! Although it would still be no use but you would not lose AS badly! Nyahahahahahahhaha!"  
  
"Do'a'hou."  
  
"Erm... hi everyone!" I said hurriedly, distracting the redhead whose face instantly changed to match his hair upon Kaede's word. Note the singular noun.  
  
"Hi Riko! You must be so pleased that tensai is here to celebrate your birthday too right? Don't worry. This tensai is very nice. He shall bless you with his presence! That shall be my birthday present to you! I am so nice right? Many girls will be dying for such a present from handsome, smart, nice Sakuragi Hanamichi. And you will get the honour of it! Oh! And happy birthday to you! I am sure you are happy enough though. Just seeing me had indeed lifted your mood up a zillion notches and more! See? You are smiling already. Not that I am any surprised."  
  
Before Kaede could utter the other word which would drive this "tensai" here nuts, I stepped on his foot hurriedly, stopping him from opening his mouth. I did not want to have to think of another distraction to stop the full-fledged fight I am quite sure would break out if that word escaped from Kaede's mouth. Besides, I was indeed smiling. His antics were too funny to be ignored. I would have been laughing wholeheartedly if I hadn't known it would cause a whole uproar.  
  
Youhei smiled knowingly at me, his eyes glinting with amusement. All of us walked back into the house, with Kaede trailing behind. I smiled readily back at Youhei. Ignoring Sakuragi, he began to explain his presence. Apparently, he wanted to give me a birthday present and decided to stop by my house. In order to find out my address, he had to ask his friend, Sakuragi. Upon hearing that it was my birthday, Sakuragi immediately decided upon "blessing" me. They arrived at my house when I was still out with Kaede. My brother asked them to stay to celebrate my birthday with us, so they agreed.  
  
We went into the house and I saw a kitten litter box as well as a bowl of cat food and a dish of milk on the floor in the corner of the house. Looking quizzically at Hisashi, he gave a pointed glance towards Kaede. I realised with a start that Kaede had stopped by earlier on, with a well thought plan about the present he was going to give me. I looked gratefully at Kaede and settled Moomoo-chan near her little corner. It hastily headed towards the food.  
  
"Riko! What is that cat's name? I bet you are going to name it after me right? It is called Sakuragi in honour of the tensai!"  
  
"No. It is called Moomoo-chan."  
  
Haha! Moomoo-chan is dedicated to ernie and her sis en yi.. haha! Who should be the one who is called ernie if u ask me.. yah.. n to yanling also! She was the one who insisted on the name. she created it. Haha! Oh.. ernie n en yi! If u all haf been reading my fic all this while.. y u all nv review?? So mean.. even my doggie yanling reviewed liaoz..  
  
Sorry for taking ages to update! And that this is not a really good chappie. Sorry sorry sorry! Hope you will review too though.. but if you dun.. I understand. Coz this chappie is a little boring. I think I write too much like a composition. Focussing too much on language use? Haha! But my grammar in all chappies is wrong. Sorry!  
  
Lets see.. haven't been thanking the reviewers for the last few chappies. Sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read my story!  
  
sLL... many many thanks! You reviewed so many times!! Tiran... you r like sLL! Thank you thank you thank you! Lambie... I agree that Youhei is so handsome!! Haha! I haven't placed him on my list yet though.. but he should be high high up! Frozenfemale... yah.. it's her bdae! It still is.. but it is night already so her bdae is gonna end soon. Haha! My story moves as slowly as a snail. Or slower I'm_just_lost... haha! I came up with the ending already. I dunno if you would still want to know it if you knew what I have planned. Hahahaha! metallic gene... haha! My teacher lied then.. I shall check it out then if u r rite I shall change the goldfish thing.. thx for telling me! Shori... thx for the encouragements! I will try to tone things down.. hehe! Yanling.. haha! I finally updated.. happy? 


	8. hisashi's present

Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not owned by me and neither is he name Moomoo-chan. Happy, yanling?  
  
"Nyahahahahha!" came the infamous laughter of Sakuragi. "Moomoo-chan! What a stupid name! I know! You are not tensai enough to think of a better name! Never mind. I don't blame you. But Moomoo-chan??? Nyahahahahhahahahaha!" I could practically feel red-hot searing flames licking upon my face, simmering it to a brilliant red. I wished I could just regain my invisibility for just that moment, but wishes hardly ever come true. Too bad for me eh? Also, I wished I could just slaughter that guy with the flaming red hair. However, I have heard that his legendary head butt is lethal.  
  
"Shut up, Sakuragi." My brother said, glaring at that redhead. In a split second, Sakuragi's face matched my own as he prepared for his fatal attack upon my brother. Youhei predicted his friend's actions and hurriedly tugged a kicking and screaming Sakuragi aside. Something about that scene made me smile, despite the sudden tension in the room. Sakuragi seemed just like a little kid, and Youhei his mother. Or is it father? I shot a glance at Kaede, silently asking him if the name was really that stupid. I was unable to decide if he had received the message as his face remained passive. I suppose he had received it, if he really did have psychic abilities. Which, of course, I am rather doubtful of.  
  
"Erm... should we eat the cake now?" I asked, hesitantly. My brother agreed and all of us sat around the table as he went into the kitchen to fetch a knife. I seriously doubt that a knife would be safe in the presence of Sakuragi but we had no choice. We did have to cut the cake anyway. Soon, everyone was gathered around the table including Moomoo-chan, who was sitting on the table. They sang the birthday song for me again. Well, Moomoo-chan didn't and I doubt Kaede opened his mouth, but Sakuragi's voice was loud enough to make up for that. His sense of tune was, however, non- existent. Hey! But I was not complaining. It is the thought that counts right?  
  
After that rather horrible rendition of "Happy Birthday", I had to make a wish. What wish should I make? I had a lot to wish for. That my brother would be happy forever. That Kaede would actually grasp the skill of communication. That Moomoo-chan would be healthy forever. That Shohoku would win the IH. All that and more. Yet, there was something I wanted more than anything. It was a selfish wish. I wish I would not feel so average anymore. Blowing out the candles, I hoped that my wish would come true. But, as I had said earlier, wishes hardly come true. When they do, they are probably just coincidences.  
  
After everyone including Moomoo-chan had a slice of cake and Sakuragi had 4, the guests prepared to leave. Youhei pulled me aside and handed me a small package. "I hope you will like it. Happy birthday, Riko." With a smile that lit up his whole face, he advanced to the others. As I followed him to send everyone off, I noticed that Kaede was looking at me queerly. Maybe Sakuragi was right, Moomoo-chan was a stupid name and now even Kaede thought I was nuts. Well, too bad for him. I like the name and so there. Then, he bent down and picked up the grey kitten on the floor. Stroking it softly, he headed towards me.  
  
"Take care of Moomoo-chan. Happy birthday." He muttered as he handed me the cuddly little ball of fur.  
  
"Is Moomoo-chan really that stupid a name?" I asked meekly.  
  
"Do'a'hou." He turned around and headed out the door. Stupid guy. Can't he be more specific sometimes? Sakuragi and Youhei waved and shouted their goodbyes as they followed Kaede out. As the door clicked shut, I gave a sigh and lay on the soft, worn-out couch, with Moomoo-chan still in my arms. Hisashi smiled and sat at the edge of the couch.  
  
"I believe I haven't given you your present, little sister." Hisashi said with a warm smile. He pulled out two lumpy packages from who knows where and handed them to me. "Open them." He urged. I tore open one of the packages and pulled out a sleeveless red shirt with white trim. Boldly printed on both sides of the shirt were the word Shohoku and the numbers 14. It was his jersey! "It's clean. I printed a new one for you. So don't worry about the sweat..." Hisashi said with a grin.  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I said in a rush. It was so nice! I love that jersey! Ok, so I probably wouldn't wear it but I love it! I had always wanted the jersey for who knows what reason and here I have it! Besides, it sort of symbolizes that we are one, a family. Okay, I am being stupid and sappy but whatever. I love it!  
  
"How about opening the other present?" Hisashi suggested. I put down the jersey and took up the other package. It was of a weird shape and I had no idea what it could be. Tearing open the second package, a doll laid before my eyes. It was no ordinary doll. It had a soft small body and a plastic head and limbs. It was rather fair and had chin-length black hair that looked as if it had been chemically straightened as well as dark eyes that could only open a little. This doll was special. Not because it stood apart from all European and American manufactured dolls that have fluffy blond hair and large blue eyes, looking rather Asian instead. But because it was Moomoo-chan!  
  
I was so surprised that no word could exit my mouth. My shocked expression must have had been comprehended by Hisashi as his smile grew even wider. "I knew how much you liked it last time and decided to dig it out for a surprise! I know it is not much of a present, but I did clean it up before wrapping it!"  
  
"Oh man! Oniichan! Aishiteru! I love you I love you I love you and I love you!" I repeated my thank yous and gave my brother's muscular frame a tight hug. I could feel Moomoo-chan the kitten scrambling away, avoiding being squashed. Yet, I would not let go. Hisashi had thought so much about my presents. They were not very expensive, yet they meant the world to me.  
  
"Little sister, I love you too. Happy birthday, little sister." Hisashi murmured into my ear as he hugged me closer to him. His warmth penetrated through his shirt to me and for the first time in a long long time, I felt truly special.  
  
  
  
Short little chappie again! Haha! Sorry for taking ages and coming up with such a short piece. This is rather sappy lah.. sorry again! Actually, I wanted to continue but it would be too weird to go onto the next day. So that will be the next chappie! Now for the thanks.. this time.. most of the reviews are annonymous.. but dun care lah! Juz hope they come and read my update!  
  
Lambie: haha.. sakuragi's blessing thing is actually taken from my friends' and my real life conversations.. haha! Let's just say we aren't really the most humble of people  
  
Aianne: Thanks for your compliments! I hope you will really cont reading..  
  
Doggie a.k.a yanling: haha! This chappie got more details on the doll.. gek ernie man! Btw I dun luff u. I lurf mitsui!! Haha! So does riko. Rukawa.. haha! Jiayan wanted him to die a horrible death. I bet u r looking forward to the scene we discussed.  
  
Crazy4u: sorry! Haha! I think I update really really slowly. Coz sometimes a feel too.. erm.. not writing-ish. And I am quite busy too! When school reopens I am gonna die!  
  
Jia: shan't tell u the ending or I will hafta tell yanling n ernie too! Haha! Too bad! Mumu is ur dear.. not mine! Btw we haf a wonderful plan for moomoo-chan. *evil laffter*  
  
sLL: haha... sorry to say... the name is not came up by me. Rather, by your dearest yanling. Sakuragi's tensai speech, as I had said, is adapted from my conversations! Believe it or not, my friends' and I do speak like that. Haha!  
  
ernie: ur sis is mean! Nv review! Haha! Thanks anyway... I know u r en yi. Not en hui. Btw r u moomoo-chan too? Or is that ur sis? Yanling's names are confusing. My nxt chappie will haf this scene that en HUI must read! But it's not up yet... so force her to read k? haha! Yanling and I have an evil plan coz ur sis is mean. I haf decided to call u ernie and ur sis meanie ernie. Haha! My reply to u is the longest.. u must feel so honoured.  
  
Sorry again if this is too sap and short ok? 


	9. the destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk or moomoo-chan... bleah!  
  
I went up to my room with my presents, careful not to squash Moomoo-chan. I lay on my bed, thinking about how wonderful my brother was. All basketball- playing exams-failing 1.84 m of him. Just then, I heard a strange sound coming in the direction of Moomoo-chan. Turning in curiosity, I saw Moomoo- chan pawing a neatly wrapped package. It was Youhei's present.  
  
Silently reprimanding myself for being so forgetful to have forgotten his present, my mind strayed to one previous thought of having inherited a memory from a goldfish. Shaking my head away from that digression, I tore open the wrapping paper of the present. In it lay a small white box. Opening it, I saw a silver charm bracelet lying neatly upon the sponge surface in the box. The tiny silver little figures of an assortment of things took to my heart instantly. There was a shoe, a little dolphin, a crescent, a star, a bell, a shirt and even a little basketball. The charm bracelet may not have been worth much, but I fell for it the instant I saw it, with its charms glinting in the dull light of my room. I had to thank Youhei first thing tomorrow, that was for sure.  
  
I placed the jersey and bracelet on my dresser and lay Moomoo-chan and its namesake into my bed. Yawning in exhaustion, I hurriedly took a bath and plopped onto the bed, snuggling with the two Moomoo-chans...  
  
The next day, I awoke to the soft purring of Moomoo-chan, minutes before my alarm clock rang. Moomoo-chan was turning out to be one cute little alarm clock. Stroking it as I forced my eyelids open, I smiled softly at the memory of the previous night. Glancing at the dresser, I reminded myself to say my thanks to Youhei. A slight movement under my hand brought my gaze back to the grey fur ball. Moomoo-chan. I turned my head towards the doll lying limply next to the cat. At that point, a flicker of an idea came to me. Perhaps, just perhaps, Kaede would like to see where Moomoo-chan got its name. Then, it was decided.  
  
Pushing down the button on my alarm clock, I climbed out of bed and got ready for school. I stuffed the small doll into my school bag and carried Moomoo-chan down for breakfast. I put it down beside it litter box and freshened up its water as well as food. Then, I grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it into my mouth so as to have both hands free to put on my shoes. I needed to get to school early to find Kaede before his unreasonable fans did. No way was I going to risk my reputation showing Kaede the doll in front of all those girls. Rumours would be sure to fly and I would get no end of it. Yet, I wanted Kaede to see that there was a base to Moomoo-chan's name.  
  
I took out the bread from my mouth and grabbed my bag as my brother left his room. Giving him a wide smile, I said gaily, "Bye, brother! I'm off!"  
  
"Someone sure is in a good mood today!" He commented, with a similar smile on his face. "Well, bye! Be careful okay?"  
  
"Sure!" I replied cheerfully, and left the house chuckling. I was no longer a little girl. I was 17 now! Yet, I knew that even if I were 35, Hisashi would still have added his last sentence. It was not as if I was a scatterbrain or anything, (like I needed that on top of everything else) but he was just so... worried about me. That was one of the reasons why I didn't usually go to him when I was down. I just didn't want to upset him.  
  
My home was not far from school. In fact, it was a walking distance from school. Walking briskly towards my destination, it was not long before I reached the school gym. Just as expected, the sound of a basketball bouncing on the floor could be heard coming from the gym. It had to be Kaede. I knew no one else who got up so early just to play basketball. Not even my brother. Many people assumed that Kaede was all talent, yet, judging from the amount of time he puts in for basketball, it would be safe to conclude that his skills are a result of plain hard work as well. In fact, I believe he really sacrificed a lot, from the way he even forgone his precious sleep to practise.  
  
Entering the gym discreetly, I watched in awe as he placed the ball neatly through the hoop from the 3-pointer line. The graceful arc of the ball may be commonplace in my brother's shooting, but hardly anyone else is able to achieve such a feat. I guessed I might have made too much of a noise when closing the door because Kaede suddenly turned to look at me. That was not a problem though, as I was there to speak to him and not watch him play. He picked up the basketball and walked over to me.  
  
"Hey... nice shot!" I said as he wiped off his sweat with his shirt. Raising my eyebrow at that "gesture of acknowledgement", I continued with a smile, "Anyway, do you wanna see Moomoo-chan? The doll? My brother gave it to be as a birthday present after you left. He gave me his jersey as well, but you are probably not interested. I am not sure why you would be interested in my old doll, but I just thought since I named your present after it, why not?"  
  
Since I was rather sure Kaede would not actually reply, I pulled out the doll from my bag with a flourish. I could just hear the "ta-dah!" in the background of my imagination. Smoothing out the frumpled black hair of Moomoo-chan, I handed the small doll with the straight hair and small eyes to Kaede. He took it from me tentatively and looked at it. I could practically see a chibi-fied version of him with a sweatdrop at his forehead, just like in mangas, as he looked at the doll.  
  
"This is Moomoo-chan the first!" I piped up cheerfully. "Isn't she wonderful? I had her since I was five and I loved her to pits! I can't believe Hisashi actually dug it out just for me! Isn't he the sweetest brother one could ever have? And that jersey! I am sure millions of girls would die to have it and I have it now! Besides, this all just proves that my brother thinks about me!"  
  
Kaede was still staring at the doll as if he had never seen one in his life. He held it with its one hand, between his index finger and thumb, away from his body, so it was dangling dangerously, tilted to a side. "Don't you dare ruin it. I will kill you." I threatened, and then grabbed the doll back. Suddenly, I heard the door click shut. Someone had been there! I looked at Kaede with astonishment in my eyes. He too, looked subtly confused. Of course, no one can be sure about his expressions as they look the same at all times.  
  
Just then, the first bell rang. It was time to make our way to class. I squashed the doll back into my bag and hurried out with a bye. As I rushed to class, all I could think of was the click of the door as it closed shut. That mysterious person and his or her complications raced through my mind. Will he or she start rumours? Kaede would probably not mind but what about me? I had come dangerously close to fainting the last time. Would my life be in danger this time? My mind flashed a picture of Moomoo-chan in my mouth, my eyes crossed. I shuddered.  
  
The lessons for the day raced by without me absorbing anything. All I could do was worry about the mystery person. Soon, the school day was over. I walked out of the school, still pondering about the weird eavesdropper. Suddenly, a shadow fell upon me. I looked up from my stupor and saw three girls, disreputably known as Ru, Ka and Wa. Great. Just what I needed. An encounter with the brainless three.  
  
"I heard that Riko dear couldn't leave house without her dolly!" Ru said snidely in a singsong voice that made me want to puke.  
  
"I heard that Riko dear has a dolly named Moomoo-chan!" Ka continued in the same irritating demeanour.  
  
"And I heard that Riko dear brought her darling little Moomoo-chan to school!" Wa finished off. I seriously do not doubt that they go to the same speech training school for they speak in the exact same manner. The manner that made me feel like head butting each and every one of them just like Sakuragi would.  
  
"Hand it over!" Ru ordered. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. Remember how everyone used to teach us that walking away from a fight was the smart way to go? Well, don't believe it. Just as I walked pass Wa, she grabbed my bag with such force unexpected from the tiny frame of hers. Before I could react, my bag was emptied onto the floor and Moomoo-chan was in Ka's hands. A snip of the scissors and a tuft of straight black hair fell upon the ground. And with a flick of her wrist, she slashed the body of Moomoo-chan with a small knife in her hands. Ru was furiously digging through her bag and pulled out her legendary pink pompoms. She grabbed the slashed doll from Ka's hands and started stuffing the pompoms into the slash of the doll's body.  
  
I was stunned. Ru dropped the doll onto the floor with the rest of the contents of my bag. The 3 of them walked away into the distance but their maniacal laugh rang out loud and clear in my ears. I stared at Moomoo- chan's state. Its hair was severed unevenly and a thick tuft of hair lay near it. Half of a pompom stuck out of the doll's body, mocking me. Moomoo- chan looked up to me with her small eyes amidst the papers and books strewn over the area. The eyes reflected the grief eating into my heart. At that point, her eyes were mine and mine hers.  
  
I sank onto the ground, a large of tear rolling down my cheek. It was my Moomoo-chan. My birthday present. Hisashi's present. They destroyed it. They wrecked it. Just because of Kaede. I hate them! I hate Kaede! I hate myself! Why didn't I grab Moomoo-chan back? Now she was ruined and it was all my fault. Why must Kaede have such lunatics as fans? Why did I bring Moomoo-chan to school? I should have seen this coming! Why were the girls so cruel? Didn't they know how much Moomoo-chan meant to me? I could not stop the tears from streaming down my face incessantly. Hugging Moomoo-chan tightly, I allowed my tears to flow ceaselessly. It was not fair! I did nothing to them! Moomoo-chan did nothing to them either! For god's sake, she was just a doll! A doll that meant nothing to them but the world to me!  
  
Then, another shadow fell upon me. I looked up cautiously, afraid of yet another catastrophe just like the one before. A tall figure stood in front of me. He squatted down and I could see his face clearly. It was Kaede.  
  
At his familiar face, I threw my hands around him and sobbed into his shirt.  
  
Hahahahahhahahaha! Moomoo-chan is dead... I can practically hear yanling cackling evilly... hehe! Ernie.. so sorry.. u just got a new hair cut and some pompoms in ur stomach.. hehe! Hows this new chappie? Not too good right? I seriously think my writing skills are sucking even more than usual. That is very very sad.. anyway, thanks for reading my fic and thanks for reviewing it if you have!  
  
Yanling: haha! Like the death? My description is not as good as I would like it to be but it will do... hehe! We very sadistic yeah? Btw u aren't tensai. Ore wa tensai! Not u...  
  
ernie: I still bet u are en yi. I so smart rite? Ur meano sis will nv be so nice as to review.. hehe! ernie (en hui), I hope u r reading this.. btw the moomoo-chan dat died hor.. I dunno is ernie or ernie.... hehe! which is translated to en hui or en yi.. how was chasing gao tian qi? He cute not?  
  
Tiran: haha! Hope u like this chappie too! Anyway, nvm bout not reviewing.. at least u read it! ;) thanks lots..  
  
Lambie: sorry.. I think my writing sucks.. haha! Stop lying to me.. u r juz inflating my already rather inflated ego! But thx anyway.. mitsui is sooooo nice eh? Haha!! Duh! I like him so obviously I make him so nice!  
  
Amanda: haha! Cool writer does not necessarily mean good writer eh? So I guess u ain't lying.. hehe! I m cool! (fends off tomatoes) nvm.. ORE WA TENSAI!  
  
Summer: how can any1 HATE rukawa? Haha! He is not top on my list.. but I like him too! Beware hate mail for that statement k? hehe! u r brave to post it on ffn..  
  
Yup! Everyone... thanks again and hope u enjoy this chappie.. I know I update really slowly.. but sometimes I dun feel like writing? And I m a busy girl.. tensais haf their commitments ya noe? But after thousands of naggings from ur dearest yanling, I've updated! Hope u ain't too disappointed wif the quality though.. I must QC soon.. haha! Quality control.. like the show snap? Kim Ng n Brian Wong kept QC-ing each other.. 


	10. depression

Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine and never will be. Sad case.. but true.  
  
Finally, my hysterics subsided. I looked up to the pair of eyes gazing down at me. Another wash of sorrow engulfed me as my mind returned to the wreckage of my beloved doll. Silent tears poured on. Trying to regain my composure, I left the arms of Kaede and picked myself up. The sorry state of my books strewn on the floor was nothing compared to the morbid state of my doll. Nothing could stop warm tears from leaving the corners of my eyes. Forcing control upon myself, I slowly picked up my books. Putting them back into my bag, I took the last remaining books from Kaede who had picked them up in his usual silence. All the books were back in my bag. One last thing was to be settled. The one last thing which was to bring me utmost grief. I did not want to face the anguish of it all, yet I had no choice.  
  
Seemingly taking a lifetime, I walked slowly to the deranged doll. Blinking back the liquid from my eyes, I picked up Moomoo-chan. I drew out the pompom from its body, choking back on a new lump formed in my throat. Yet, even without the pink atrocity jutting out from its tiny frame, Moomoo- chan's destruction was still apparent. Then, I felt a tug on the doll. It was Kaede. For some reason, he wanted the doll. It may be his sudden state of craziness or plain morbid fascination, but I had no will to resist. I felt the doll leaving my hands, yet, inside me it was numb. I knew what was happening and yet I didn't.  
  
I walked home in an oblivious state. Oblivious to the traffic, oblivious to the children playing around. It was amazing how I managed to get home with no accidents. Locking myself in my room, I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. No tears fell. There were no tears left to fall. The sounds of the neighbourhood outside my house washed past me, yet I had heard nothing. Flipping over to my side, I saw a glimpse of silver on my dresser. It was the charm bracelet. Picking it up, I dangled it above myself. It was pretty. An image of Youhei came into my mind. I almost smiled, but not quite.  
  
Just at that moment of stupor, the phone rang, interrupting all my thoughts. Picking up the cordless phone from my dresser, I greeted the caller in a monotone. A voice of uncertainty filled my ears. It was an all too familiar voice, yet I could not place it. Then, it struck me. It was Youhei!  
  
"Riko? Is that you? I am just calling to ask you if you want to catch a movie with me tomorrow after school. But if you have something on, it's fine." His unsure tone brought a flicker of a smile onto my face. The first smile I had for hours. It was surprising that he could alter my state of sorrow, even by a little bit.  
  
"Sure. After school outside the gate?" I figured that watching a movie may bring me back into perspective, or at least take my mind off things. Youhei agreed and we said our byes. After putting down the phone, I realised a smile still lingered on my face. Then it struck me. Youhei asked me out! Me, the seemingly invisible girl of Shohoku High! It was a miracle! Then a consoling thought came into me. If this is what a phone call could bring, I was right in agreeing to go to the movies. It would probably help me through this misery.  
  
The day past relatively quickly. After the phone call, I had lured myself into a nap. It was usual for me to sleep my depressions off and that day was no different. My brother came home late that day, which was lucky, so he did not see me in my sorrowful state. I fed Moomoo-chan with a tinge of sadness recurring in me. After all, the doll was where it got its name from. Hugging the only Moomoo-chan I possessed now, I promised myself that no harm was to ever come to it. Moomoo-chan seemed to have sensed my gloom and it cuddled up to me warmly, as if to comfort me. I smiled sadly, thanking Kaede silently for the present he gave me.  
  
Then next day finally arrived. It seemed like an ordinary day when it hit me. Moomoo-chan the doll was gone. Yet, a ray of hope shone through me too. That day was the day I was going out with Youhei! A mixture of sorrow and anticipation blended into a bitter smile on my face. Clamping on the hook of the charm bracelet, I got out of my room and left for school. No mood for breakfast. I had to give my brother credit though, for not asking me about it. He must have sensed my distress.  
  
The day flew by. Just like the previous day, I had learnt nothing the teacher taught that day. Well, too bad for the teachers then. Then, the last bell rang, lifting my spirits many notches. Practically flying down to the gate, I saw Youhei already there. Winking at me, he said mischievously, "I skipped last period." Smiling the only full-fledge smile I had since the "death" of Moomoo-chan, my mood improved a ton. It was astounding how Youhei could do that to me. He was just so cheerful that it rubs off me whether I wanted it or not.  
  
The movie was fine. But Youhei's company was better. He was amusing and his comments always seemed well placed. He was also warm and friendly. Conversations came easily. I could not remember when I had such a lot to talk about. Not that it was any surprise since Kaede was my only other friend and he did not make conversation. We ate at a local diner after the movie. The food was great, but yet again, my focus was more on the conversations I had with Youhei. And how cute he looked when he smiled.  
  
Time flies when you are having a good time. It may seem cliché, but it proved to be true. Soon, it was ready to get dark and we had to leave for home. Like the gentleman he was, Youhei sent me home. Even the walk home with him was full of pleasure. Home came to be nearer than I wished it was. Cursing heaven for ending the day so soon, I gave Youhei a warm smile. The last of many that day.  
  
Youhei left. Then, I sensed a presence near me. At that moment, I saw a long shadow outside the house. A figure was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall of my house. It was Kaede. Sleeping. Walking towards him, I looked at him with confusion scrawled all over my face. Why was he waiting for me? Then all questions seemed to be answered as I noticed a small figure next to him.  
  
It was Moomoo-chan! Yet, it looked somehow different. Its hair was shorter by an inch and it was wearing a new dress. One which was slightly different. Picking it up, I studied it carefully. Its body was neatly sewn together. It was apparent that someone had cut its hair back to a uniform length and had given it a new dress to replace the one that was slashed. Yet, it was still Moomoo-chan. My dearest Moomoo-chan!  
  
I looked at Kaede with utmost gratitude. For once in my life, I was not disturbed by the trail of saliva down his chin.  
  
Ok.. sorry for taking so extremely long. And this is not exactly very well written. But I was very very very very busy with school and the works.. yah.. n I haven't got back on the hang of writing this story.. so the writing style may be slightly different. Sorry. Hope u ain't disappointed. Yah.. n this is rather short too.. sorry again. Thanks for reading this chappie n thanks even more if u bothered to review whether it is to slam me or not.. I deserve to be slammed.  
  
Ok.. thanks again to all those who reviewed my previous chappies.. erm.. dunno wad to write 2 reply u guys.. so long ago already.. dunno if u will still read this. Thanks anyway! 


	11. the plan

Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine. Yup. That's all.  
  
I kneeled down beside the sleeping form of Kaede, studying the strong features of his face accentuated by the warm glow of the sunset. A steady stream of gratitude flowed through me as my gaze shifted towards the simple stature of the doll beside him. "Thank you, Kaede." I murmured, not wanting to disturb the peaceful rest of my friend.  
  
"Riko, you are back." The drowsy voice of utmost familiarity drifted over to me. Despite my discretion, he had awakened. His hand fumbled for the doll and soon reached it. "I don't know if this would work, but, well, this is for you." He handed Moomoo-chan to me.  
  
"It is fine. More than fine. Thank you." I whispered, fighting back tears of emotions threatening to overflow. I hugged the doll to my chest, its softness melding into the warmth in my heart.  
  
Kaede got up to his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants. I stood up too, refusing to bear the indignity of kneeling to him, even after his touching gesture. "I have to go. Bye." Then, he left me. I went back into the house, a silly grin spread across my face. Moomoo-chan is back! And it was all thanks to Kaede! I promised myself to start saving up for a wonderful gift for my friend's birthday. Not that I knew what to get him yet, but money would be needed whatever the case was right?  
  
Humming happily, I practically skipped into my room, still clutching Moomoo- chan. I lay her on my bed, reminding myself never to put her into such dangers again. Despite his kindness, Kaede sure was a dangerous friend to hang out with. Obviously he would not do anything to me, seeing that he never does ANYTHING anyway, but his fans sure are scary. Their cruelty disgusts me to the maximum. Yet, I should thank them in a sense. If it were not for them, I would never have the opportunity to witness the ugliness of Man right? I rolled my eyes at my cynical thoughts.  
  
After such a mind-wrecking time, I decided I owe myself a good night's rest. I washed up quickly and went to bed, hugging my precious doll. As if to share my bliss, Moomoo-chan the kitten jumped onto my bed as well and snuggled up with her namesake.  
  
The morning never seemed brighter the next day. I made my bed, placing my doll carefully on the bedspread. It would be safe there. My teeth gritted as I thought back on its destruction. Carrying my other Moomoo-chan down for its breakfast, I smiled in remembrance of the sweet friend who gave her to me. Okay. I take my words back. The drool he often accessorizes himself with hardly accounts for "sweet". But seriously, Kaede is a great pal. A disgusting and dumb (perhaps literally) one, but nevertheless, great.  
  
Hisashi seemed to notice my cheerfulness. Smiling, he asked, "Great date yesterday?"  
  
"Yup, but that's not it." I replied, wondering how he knew about my date. I then proceeded to telling him about the nasty works of the trio and Kaede's attempt to better things.  
  
Despite me trying to keep my voice level when I narrated the scene with the three vicious girls, my big brother's initial smile transformed into a frown and ended as a tight, grim line. I was fascinated with his quick changes in expression, but soon realised that it was not the correct time to comment on them.  
  
"Those girls... I AM GOING TO KILL THEM! No one gets away with bullying my little sister. I repeat. No one." My brother's eyes glowered dangerously. Oops. My bad. As much as I hate those idiots, I don't want them to die under my brother's hands. It is not like have such a magnanimous heart or anything, but no way am I going to risk my brother getting into trouble just because of those freaks. And looking at my brother's dangerous expression, I would not put anything pass him. I recalled the days when my brother turned joined a gang and shuddered. As nicely as he still continued to treat me, his merciless fights with those who angered him were scary. Very scary.  
  
"Forget it. Kaede had put things right hadn't he? Don't kill those things... don't even bother doing anything to them. That would be wasting too much of your precious time. Time you could use to erm... kill ants or something. I'm alright. Really." I said hurriedly, trying to appease him.  
  
"Okay. I would not kill them. But, I'm not going to let them off so easily either. You may be kind, little sister, but your big brother sure isn't! This is what we will do..." Hisashi relented, a cheeky smile growing wider on his face. He soon explained his little plan.  
  
After going through the plan a few times and straightening out the details, it was soon time for school. I left hurriedly but Hisashi continued strolling slowly. It was just like him to not give a care for the rules. But as much as I seem to be invisible, there was still a slight possibility of my teacher realising my absence. And though I still think what they teach in school is ridiculously lame, I do not wish to be expelled. Okay, that's taking things too far but just in case. My brother has his basketball to count on and I have nothing. So oh well, I cannot afford to take chances.  
  
The first order of the plan was to get Kaede to agree. And that was also the most difficult part of it. So after the boring naggings and lectures about the stupidest things, I rushed off to find Kaede. That was not difficult. He was at the roof-top of our school building waiting for training to start. And not surprisingly, he was asleep. Now, THAT was the difficult thing. To wake him up. I debated with myself silently about whether I should just suffer his one punch or think of a better plan to get him out from his dreamland. I decided on a compromise. I will try a method and if it doesn't work, I will endure the pain.  
  
I dug a book out of my bag. Mathematics. Perfect. It was heavy and thick, perfect for the job. Besides, I cannot stand maths. If he destroys it, all for the better! Standing about three metres away, I took aim. One, two, three! I swung the book in his direction. Bull's-eye! The book hit squarely on his chest with a resounding thud. A silent voice whimpered "ouch" on his behalf. Kaede woke up, groggy-eyed, looking around for the source of his attack. Then he saw me.  
  
My lips curled into a smile. "I'm sorry if that hurt, but I needed to talk to you. A conscious you. Anyway, I was wondering, why do you like sleeping so much? Are you that tired? Or are your dreams that interesting? Can your dreams even continue from where you last stop? Hmm... Are they consecutive or do you have original dreams every time?" I paused, wondering for myself which was better. Episode by episode was alright, but it would drag too long to see the main picture clearly. Single episodes? What if you get awaken halfway? Then you would never know the ending. Just as I was standing there wondering, a loud thud on the floor shook me out from my relentless thoughts. It was my maths book. Sheepishly, I picked it up and stuffed it back into my bag, then walked towards where that lazy pig was sitting and sat down beside him.  
  
"I don't suppose that you woke me up just to discuss my sleeping habits." The prince has spoken. Fine, he was not exactly a prince, but I would have been mistaken judging from the way how so many treat him.  
  
"Duh. Of course not. Why would I actually risk my life for something as minor as that? I wanted to ask if you are willing to dome a favour. A teensy weensy tiny favour..."  
  
I knew he would not reply so I proceeded on. "You see, the other day the three stupid girls pulled the mean prank on me? I told my brother about it and he flew into a rage. After convincing him not to kill them or do anything dumb, he came up with a plan to get back at them. And that plan involves you! First, we will..." I explained the plan carefully, studying his expression. I don't know why I even bothered doing so because his expression was kept constant. For a moment, I wondered if he had fell into another slumber. "Hey you awake? So you would agree to do it?"  
  
Kaede paused for a moment.  
  
Refusing to take any chances, I grabbed the opportunity. "Silence means consent! So you would do it! Thank you thank you thank you!" I grinned widely and gave him a quick hug. Okay, that was low. Real low. Chances were that Kaede would, as usual, refuse to open his silly mouth so he would not bother to protest! In my mind's eye, I could see a sweat drop forming at his head. But he did not protest, so too bad. Haha. I am evil.  
  
The rest of the plan would be, well, in simple terms, simple!  
  
Okay, this is quite short. And I haven't been writing for many many months. Just decided that it would be all too sad to just give up on the story and I DO have an ending in mind. So, sorry to my readers if you still read this. Trying to get back my momentum on the story so sorry if it is rather short and not too good. Forgive me. 


	12. black magic?

Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine.

Okay, let's see. The flyer was up on the bulletin board, my brother had gotten hold of an empty classroom and I have got the supplies. What else did I need? Oh yeah, Mr Rukawa.

Just as I was about to look for him on the rooftop, he appeared. A smiling Youhei was beside him. I had filled Youhei in on the plan the night before and he agreed to help as well. After which, we were planning to go to an ice cream place and I was looking forward to it. Not as much as I was looking forward to The Plan, but nevertheless, I was keen on it.

The three of us walked towards the classroom Hisashi managed to get and to my immense surprise, a long queue had already formed. "Long" barely begins to describe the queue actually, for the crowds of people (females, to be specific) congested the corridor outside the classroom, chatting and pushing. It was total pandemonium.

This was going to be a problem. They have not noticed us yet, but when they do...

As if on cue, someone shrieked, "It's him!" The crowd turned towards us and well, all I can say is that, if the previous situation could be considered "total pandemonium", I have no word to describe what happened after the silly girls spotted their dear little Rukawa.

I attempted to drag Kaede through the throng of his fans but it was a mistake. A terrible one.

"How dare you hold Rukawa's hand?"

"Hands off, you freak!"

The girls now turned their attention to me and I realised yet again, that attention is not necessarily good. I would rather be my usual old invisible self. At least, for that moment. I dropped Kaede's hand, afraid that things might get ugly. Before their attention could turn back to Kaede, Kaede grabbed my arm and pushed through his screaming fans, dragging me along with him. Youhei was trying desperately to follow the trail left behind us before the crowds could close in again.

After squishing pass the squealing, screaming hordes of fans, we reached the classroom, almost unscathed. Sure, I suffered mild trauma and perhaps temporary deafness, but at least Kaede's shirt remained intact, despite the attempts by the girls to rip off a piece of it.

At that moment, it occurred to me that my best friend was a walking money tree. I mean, I could just grab a bunch of his things and sell them off. Maybe even collect his drool in a bottle or something. If, of course, I could find a way to do so without touching that offensive stuff. I sniggered to myself. Realising that my brother and Youhei were both staring at me as if I were crazy, I pulled a straight face again.

"Alright. Youhei, would you mind standing at the doorway to help control the crowds? My brother would do that as well. Sorry, I know it's a tough job but with the two of you, maybe it's possible. At least, I hope it is." I winced at the thought of those unruly beings just outside the classroom. Our school could do with some courses on conduct and behaviour. Those schoolmates of mine sure need them.

Youhei grinned and gave me a thumbs-up sign. He headed towards the front door, along with Hisashi.

Since my brother had arrived earlier, he had spread sheets of old newspapers on the floor and dragged the tables and chairs to one side of the classroom, leaving only two chairs and a table in the middle of the room. Kaede walked to the chairs and dragged one a fair bit away from the other, and then slumped down in it. Laughing a little, I arranged a mirror, a ruler, a water spray, a comb, a brush, a razor and a pair of scissors on the table.

"Alright, first person." I beckoned to the two at the door. Gingerly, Youhei opened the front door of the classroom a little, and allowed one girl in, then slammed the door shut hurriedly, before any others could push through. I laughed again. This was actually getting to be very amusing, in a weird way.

Upon entering, the girl, whom I recognized as Yumiko, squealed and rushed towards Kaede, hugging him. Realizing that I had messed up that one detail, I tried to pull her back. I was no match for a girl in heat. Fortunately, Hisashi walked over, peeled her off her beloved and plonked her onto the other chair, holding her firmly down by the shoulders.

"You alright?" I mouthed to Kaede. No response.

For a fraction of a second, I wondered if Kaede had actually enjoyed that hug and looked at him again, raising a single eyebrow. As if reading my mind, Kaede glared at me. I stifled a giggle and turned to Yumiko.

"Alright. I'm going to cut your hair base on the instructions Kaede, no erm... Rukawa gives me. It costs five bucks okay?" I told Yumiko, who was sulking under Hisashi's grasp. She paid up and so we began.

"Back two front half. Centre of back cut diagonally up to meet front." Kaede said in a bored tone.

Surprised at him giving actual instructions which might result in something presentable, I gave her hair a few sprays of water and combed her fringe to the front. Measuring half an inch from the bottom, I cut her hair straight across. Then, I combed the back of her hair straight down and measured two inches from the bottom. Yet again, I cut straight across. I tucked her fringe behind her ears, then estimated the middle portion of her hair, held a tuft of it and cut from where her fringe ended behind her ears to where I held her hair. The result was a "v" shape back at the base of her neck.

To be honest, she did not look half bad. Then, with the mirror, I showed her our end product. Perhaps like me, she thought it looked quite alright, or perhaps, love is really blind, but Yumiko shrieked in joy, saying, "Rukawa! You are a genius!" I bet that if it were not for Hisashi, she would have leapt into his lap, giving him half a dozen kisses. I decided to ignore my indignation that entire credit was given to the one who basically just muttered a few words.

Yumiko was then escorted by Hisashi through the back door and out of the classroom. A number of girls came and went, all pleased with Kaede's creativity and my execution. Okay, they did not exactly mention the latter, but if it were not for my cutting, their hair would not have been cut at all. And so they would not know how creative Kaede actually was. Right? Right.

Finally, Ru, Ka and Wa's turns arrived. As predicted, they were together and Youhei managed to drag all three in without the rest entering as well. Before the three of them ran towards Kaede, Youhei and Hisashi pulled them back.

"Kaede here has decided that you three were pretty and didn't want me to ruin your good looks. So, he wants to do the actual execution. Now, we can't have you crawling all over him while he worked right? What if he destroys your hair? He was banking on you three to be his masterpieces..." I said, as sincerely as possible, while dragging another chair to the middle of the room.

The three hideous creatures looked at me in suspicion but then, Kaede walked to the table, and held a scissors. There. They had to believe me.

And they had.

Youhei and Hisashi released them tentatively and they scrambled to the three seats.

"Kaede darling, I never knew you thought I was pretty. What a sweetie you are... We'll make the best couple ever!" Ka cooed in a sugary voice.

I resisted the urge to gag, as the other two also came up with some disgusting self-flattering lies.

The "sweetie" merely picked up the spray and sprayed all around their hair, complete with a good spray in their faces.

Sputtering, Ru smiled what she probably thought was a charming smile and said, "That was brilliant! Girls, don't you think he is absolutely brilliant? No hairdresser had managed to get our hair thoroughly wet before! And everyone knows that the key to good hairdressing is the wetting of the hair right?" I coughed as Ka and Wa agreed enthusiastically, throwing in their own compliments.

I could see Youhei and Hisashi fighting the urge to laugh. In fact, my brother was shaking, his face a brilliant shade of red, and his eyes watering. Finally, he burst out in laughter. The three turned simultaneously and glared at him.

Kaede muttered a "do'ahou" in their direction and they turned back.

"Yes, yes. He is an idiot isn't he? He probably can't differentiate a comb from a brush." Wa said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Yet again, I could feel my lunch crawling slowly up my oesophagus, threatening to spill out from my mouth.

I controlled myself. "Girls," I imitated Ru, "you can't expect Rukawa to do a good job if you keep moving around right?" At that, the three frantically turned to face the front again, their bodies rigid. They apologised about a million times while Kaede started cutting their hair.

He cut their hair short. When about a couple of inches were left, he picked up the razor and began haphazardly shaving their heads. There was no particular order of the shaving. He just shaved a little here and a little there, resulting in an uneven landscape. The three of us standing at the side watching tried to appear amazed.

"Rukawa! That is absolutely stunning! Magnificent! I didn't know you had it in you. Not only are you the star basketball player, you have now just proven your talent in hairdressing as well! What a boy wonder you are, good at everything!" Youhei gushed, sounding genuinely impressed.

Youhei was the boy wonder, not Kaede. A wonder in acting. It was all my brother and I could do to stop ourselves from laughing. Luckily, we were standing behind the girls and they could not see us trembling from trying to keep from letting a laugh out.

The three girls smiled brightly.

Rukawa did his finishing touches and took a step back, admiring his work, I suppose. Then, he handed the girls the mirror. All three of their eyes widened. Not a word left their mouths.

"Do you like it? My best work yet." Kaede said offhandedly.

As if those words contain an anti-freeze, life returned to the three. I really did not know how he did that, but it seemed as if he were working black magic. No other way would he have been able to do what he seemed to be doing.

"Oh yes! We love it so much! Thank you thank you!" the three gushed. Before they could rush up to Kaede to do who knows what, Youhei and Hisashi pulled them back.

Yes. It had to be black magic.

"Fifty dollars! Come on, pay up, since you are so satisfied. It would be only five bucks, but since Rukawa did the actual cutting, fifty is it. It's already discounted! For anyone else, it would be two hundred." I stretched my hand out to collect the money.

The three scrambled for their purses and paid up. Gleefully, I slotted the three notes into the moneybox we had brought along. Having a friend who knows black magic does have its advantages.

My brother and Youhei dragged them to the back door, with me following closely behind. They left the room and chattered happily together, their backs facing us. Yes, there it was, as clear as chalk on the blackboard.

Do'ahou.

Each character staring blatantly at me from their heads.

Yes, Kaede was indeed a brilliant hairdresser.

A/N: Yet again, sorry for the slow update. Suddenly had the guilt trip and so, I finally wrote. Don't know if any of my old readers would still read this, but... oh well. Actually, when I read the previous chapters, they seemed so foreign to me, as if it weren't me who wrote them. Perhaps my writing style has changed. For the better, for the worse, I don't know. Whatever the case is, chapter 12 is up! Thanks to previous reviewers btw, even though, as I mentioned, I don't know if you would still read this almost stagnant fic. (:


End file.
